NOVIEMBRE SIN TI
by hikari takaishi yagami
Summary: el amor de verdad nunca se separara ni mucho menos por la muerte asi que lean y comenten


_**NOVIEMBRE SIN TI**_

La tarde se aleja,

el cielo esta gris

la noche aparece sin ti,

callado en la playa

te lloro en silencio otra vez

Tk un muchacho de 18 años rubio y de ojos azules estaba sentado en la arena frente al mar donde había declarado su amor hacia la muchacha mas bella que sus ojos hayan visto pero Ahora estaba llorando por un simple echo Kari no se en encontraba saben por que …..

Me ahoga esta pena

no puedo vivir

las olas no me hablan de ti

sentado en la arena

escribo tu nombre otra vez

Todo empieza en ese mismo mar donde tenia una cita con kari todo estaba bien hasta que empezó a llover ahí fue cuando decidieron volver a sus casas pero no contaban con algo cuando estaba tk manejando hacia la casa de kari hizo una parada en una tienda y compro un pastel pero en ese instante que kari se quedo en el coche por que no se quería mojar, una camioneta se estrello contra el carro fue cuando…

Por que te extraño

desde aquel Noviembre

cuando soñamos juntos

en querernos siempre

Me duele este frío Noviembre

cuando las hojas caen

a morir por siempre..

En ese instante tk quiso ir por kari pero no se lo permitieron ya sabia lo que pasaba kari el amor de su vida había quedado muy lastimada pero en ese momento sacaron a kari de lo que había quedado del coche y aun con vida se la llevaron al hospital pero la tranquilidad de tk no duro mucho ya que el doctor le dijo a tk `` joven Takaishi la señorita kamiya no le queda mucho tiempo de vida si quiere pase´´

Noviembre sin ti

es sentir que la lluvia

me dice llorando que todo acabó

Noviembre sin ti

es pedirle a la luna

que brille en la noche de mi corazón

otra vez.. otra vez..

El fue a ver a kari que se encontraba en una recamara blanca y sin vida lo que le dolio mas fue ver a su luz postrada en una cama conectada a muchos cables pero vio que estaba despierta a si que decidió acercarse a ella y cuando la vio se quedo aterrorizado kari tenia la cara palida que parecías papel y sus ojos llenos de luz, alegría, bondad, de amor estaban vacios no entendía por que a ella le paso eso pero ya no podía hacer mas los doctores le dijeron que kari le quedaban 8 horas de vida ya que una de sus costillas le perforo los pulmones asi que decidió pasar sus últimos momentos con ella…

Quisiera decirte

que quiero volver

tu nombre va escrito en mi piel

ya es de madrugada

te sigo esperando otra vez

Pasaron las 8 horas hablando pero no le había dicho a kari que iba a morir simplemente le dijo que se volverían a ver muy pronto y en ese momento los pulmones de kari dejaron de funcionar y sus ojos se cerraron para siempre en ese momento tk lloro con toda su fuerza pero después fue a ver al doctor diciéndole lo que había pasado entonces fue oficial kari kamiya había muerto a las 11: 13 de la noche…..

Por que te extraño

desde aquel Noviembre

cuando soñamos juntos

a querernos siempre

me duele, este frío Noviembre

cuando las hojas caen

a morir por siempre...

El funeral de kari paso lentamente hasta que llego el momento de enterrarla ahí se encontraban todos tai, sora, matt, izzi, jou, mimi, Davis, cody , yoley, y ken que estaban tan tristes como tk pero el no hablaba se limito a decir pronto nos vemos pero por que….

Noviembre sin ti

es sentir que la lluvia

me dice llorando que todo acabó

Noviembre sin ti

es pedirle a la luna

que brille en la noche de mi corazón

otra vez.. otra vez..

Tk que se encontraba en la orilla del mar se limito a sacar una navaja de su bolsillo, se quito su chaqueta y luego con la navaja se corto una vena para seguirse cortando hasta que se desangro y ahí se quedo esperando el momento de su muerte y asi fue el murió en la orilla del mar pero si vio a lo que añoraba a su kari.

Noviembre sin ti

es sentir que la lluvia

me dice llorando que todo acabó

Noviembre sin ti

es pedirle a la luna

que brille en la noche de mi corazón

otra vez.. otra vez..

De un pantion se retiraba unas personas y ahí 2 tumbas que decían ´´ kari kamiya siempre tu luz brillara en nuestros corazones´´ mientras que junto había otra tumba ´´ tk takaishi tu esperanza estará con nosotros para simpre.

Y es asi como un amor siempre va a estar junto no importa si es con vida o en la muerte


End file.
